


It Happened AGAIN?

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, i fucking hate pinky, shitloads of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Some idea I got last night. Inspired by one of my older fics (From when i still did "drabbes")May edit later just FYI
Relationships: you know already
Kudos: 2





	It Happened AGAIN?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of MMHOPH fics! I was just waiting for Cartoon Network, or should I say "Craig of the Gumball Onion DramaRama Titans ROAR!" (ROASTED), to stop putting off releasing the new episodes like they said they would

4:00 PM.

Scoops is driving back home from work.

"Ugh..... That stupid pink rhino bitch..... Still having to talk about him every week...."

Ol Blue overhear her rambling, and quickly called Muffins.

"Muffins, I think something's up with your girlfriend."

-A FEW MINUTES LATER-

Scoops walked into the house to discover Muffins on the couch, again.

"Blue told me something was up."

"OH! Uhm.... Nothing's up....."

Scoops clearly appeared to be stressed out. Her eye were half open and her voice sounded weary. Muffins quickly responded "Blue told me he overheard you complaining about Pinky on your drive home. Why's that?"

"Oh. I caught him doing some nasty shit in the middle of a report." Tears started welling in her eyes. "When I told him to stop, he started insulting me and sending me threats....."

Muffins gasped. "Uhm, Maybe we shou-"

"MULTIPLE. FUCKING. TIMES!"

Scoops broke down crying while Muffins tried to process what she just said. "Has Pinky not learned anything? Last time, he fucked up really bad by knocking Scoops out in the park, triggering Slim to stab her a week later after Pinky got arrested..."

Scoops planted her face into Muffins' stomach as her cries melted into sobs. "I'm just tired of that BITCH showing up and insulting meeeeeeheeeeheee!!!!"

Muffins hugged Scoops then patted her back. "Don't worry. I'll do something about it."

Scoops stopped sobbing. "Good. I think i need a nap after all this." She proceeded to head into the bedroom, then took her hat off and crawled into bed. 

-THREE HOURS LATER-

The donkey woke up to discover that the mouse had gotten in bed with her. She was resting her head on Scoops chest, but was still awake. "Oh, Sugar Plum, you're finally awake. I got some good news."

"What's that?" Scoops asked as she put her hat back on.

"We got Pinky moved far away from here, so he won't be able to harass anyone or commit crimes in PHV ever again."

"Nice."

The pair proceeded to head downstiars so they could have dinner. (It was only 8:10 PM)

-MEANWHILE-

"Ugh, where the hell am I?" Pinky inquired as he was tied to a chair in front of a TV.

Just then, a man appeared in front of him. He didn't say anything, but he pulled out a DVD labeled as "Ready, Jet, GO!: The Complete Series" and wiggled his eyebrows at Pinky.

The rhino's scream was heard as the screen cut to black.

THE FUCKING END.

**Author's Note:**

> this some how took a few hours to write wtf
> 
> also i'm taking a break from animal crossing fics now soz


End file.
